1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a console box.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2001-122030 (JP2001122030) discloses a following console box (entitled multipurpose console 10 for vehicle): Between a left front seat 1 and a right front seat 1 in an automobile, there is provided an upper console box 15C for receiving an article (notebook computer PC in abstract of JP2001122030). The upper console box 15C has an upper part lidded by a lid 21 which is adapted to open and close. The upper console box 15C has a lower part provided with a table 15B which is rotatable in a horizontal direction about a vertical shaft 16 defined in a front end position. The table 15B has a lower part provided with a lower console box 15A. In sum, the table 15B is provided between the upper console box 15C and the lower console box 15A.
The table 15B is not positioned in the uppermost part but low. Therefore, when the table 15B is used, the upper console box 15C, the table 15B and the lower console box 15A in combination are to be raised by linking them. With the upper console box 15C, the table 15B and the lower console box 15A which are thus positioned high, the table 15B is rotated from the upper console box 15C and the lower console box 15A toward the left front seat 1 or the right front seat 1, thereby putting the article (drink or notebook computer PC) on the table 15B.